All I Want For Christmas
by LadySkarlettofSkaro
Summary: "You know how long I've wanted to do that, you bloody American?" "I don't think I wanna know." "Just kiss me…and never let me go." "I promise I won't leave you behind…." Holidays can be enjyoed by nations too; all you need is a kiss to seal it off.


**I do not own Hetalia or any characters. I just own the idea.**

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A chuckle, a lift off the lap, a setting on the ground.<strong>_

"You be a good girl for your parents, okay Amelia? And I'll see what I can do with that pony."

_**A giggle, a wave, a bidding good-bye; a sigh, a reclining backwards, a shutting of the eyes.**_

"Dude, I don't know how you do it, but this Santa business…this is _hard_."

"Try going around the whole world in one night. _That's_ something hard."

"Heh; yeah…."

_**A placement of a hat on seat, a standing up, a stretch.**_

"Well, we have a half hour before they start swarming again. Wanna get something to eat at the food court?"

"No thanks, Su-san is coming soon to take me out somewhere real quick, I'm good."

"Alright, Fin, see ya!"

"See ya later, America."

_**A hopping down off the platform, a saunter towards the court, a stop at his favorite location; a glance to the side, a dropped jaw, a hide behind a nearby plant.**_

_What the hell is Britain doing here? He hates American malls!_

_**A glimpse around, an understanding.**_

_So he's here with Japan and China. But why them? What are they doing here, with Artie? Are they buying something for the other countries? No, that can't be it. They __have__ to be up to something. But what?_

_**A turn at the front of the line, a placed order, another peek over.**_

_Wonder what he's planning…._

"_Nihao_ aru!"

"Ah!"

_**A jump, a gripping of the counter, a catching of the breath.**_

"Dude, don't _do_ that, I'm only two hundrr- mm!"

"Shut up, you don't want the humans to hear you aru!"

_**A harsh whisper, a hand over mouth; a muffled snap.**_

"Look, I know we're not on equal terms because of our governments, but I need you to do me favor."

_**A scoff, a licking of the mouth; an exclamation in surprise and disgust.**_

"Gross aru! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because your hand was covering my mouth!"

"Shush!"

"No!"

"Uuuugghhh! You're so difficult aru…."

"Why thank you very much, commie."

"You're welcome, conservative!"

"You know I hate being called that!"

Well, you know I hate the setup of my country aru! So you can either shut up and listen, or keep on talking and ignore me!"

"I think I'll keep on talking and ignore you!"

"Ugh; know what? Japan can talk to you aru."

"Fine, I like him better."

"Good aru!"

"Meh!"

_**The walking away, the opposite direction; a way back to an office; a stopping accent.**_

"Alfred-san!"

"Hm? Hey, Japan! What's up?"

_**A stopping in front of a friend, a gaze up, a catching of breath, a bow in greeting.**_

_Japan… _"_Konnichiwa,_ America-san. It is nice to see you again."

"_HAHAHA!_ Thanks, dude! So what's up?"

"Nozing much; I see you are praying Santa Crause today."

"You bet I am! I'm Old Saint Nick for today! I asked Finland if I could and he was totally okay with it! _AHAHAHAHAHA!_ So why're you here?"

"Me? I was just shopping with Yao and Arthur."

"Right, and I'm the Tooth Fairy."

"Za…what?"

"Never mind; what are you _really_ doing here?"

"I just wanted to ask you zat question, but I berieve I am done now. Sayonara, Alfred-san."

"Dude, seriously, what were you doing? Dude…dude! Kiku!

_What the hell are they planning?_

* * *

><p>"Hello, America! Ready to go back out there?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess. :yawn: Know who I saw before? I saw Britain, Japan and China in the food court. Didn't know what they were doing, though."

"Oh? That's weird."

"I know, right? Hey, Sweden."

"H'llo 'm'r'ca."

"…Alright, Finland, ready to open back out there?"

"Yep! Bye, Sweden! :peck: See ya later!"

_**A thoughtful glance at a couple, a twinge of jealousy.**_

_They look so happy together…man, I really wish I was like that with England._

…

…_**blush…**_

…

_Man, I think this winter is really getting to me. Maybe I need a break from this lame-ass season. Stupid snow…I'm gonna freeze my tenders off._

* * *

><p>"You have a good Christmas, okay?"…"Thank…<em>God<em> I'm done! I think my vital regions fell off."

"It's not easy, right?"

"Yeah…I think half of them gassed my leg."

":chuckle: Yeah, sometimes they do that."

"Thanks for the warning, dude."

_**A laugh, a shared, friendly smile; a standing up and another stretch.**_

"Ah…ready to go, dude? I'll give you a ride to the hotel if you want."

…":smile: Before we do…."

"What?"

_**A turn to gaze at the short blonde, a dropping of the jaw, a widening of the eyes; a grip on a messenger bag strap, a soft gaze with emerald eyes, a gentle smile upon smooth lips.**_

"England…."

"Are you closing up soon, Santa?"

_**Voice as tender as appearance; a slight chuckle, a seat down.**_

"I can take one more good boy." _So that's what he was doing here; he came to see me…Japan and China might have come to encourage him to go for it._

_**A walk over to the country in disguise, a setting down of a bag, a temperate seat upon his leg; blushes from both.**_

"So, um- :clears throat: What's your name?"

I have many names…which one do you want?"

":gulp: Y-you can tell them all."

":smile: Many call me Arthur; England; Britain; but one person calls me Artie or…Iggy."

"This person must care about you a lot."

"I hope he does…."

_You bet your British arse I do!_ ":clears throat: So…what do you want for Christmas this year?"

_**A smile, a hum, a lean close to awaiting lips.**_

_Oh God…._

"All I want for Christmas this year…is you."

_**A kiss upon lips from both parties; a wrap around neck; a scoop under legs, a tug closer.**_

_**A break away, a gaze into the other's eyes.**_

"You know how long I've wanted to do that, you bloody American?"

"I don't think I wanna know."

"Just kiss me…and never let me go."

"I promise I won't leave you behind…."

_**Another kiss, another sharing of love; another complete couple.**_

_**Another happy holidays.**_


End file.
